


kaisoo collection

by monkeecamsie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, random bits fueled by kaisoo feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeecamsie/pseuds/monkeecamsie
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and prompts. Happy reading! :)*These were all written on my mobile phone, hence the lapslock. Also unbetaed, so all silly typos and errors are mine.





	1. wedding

the whole day had passed by in a blur, and it wasn’t until now, just as the terrible duo of sehun and baek were about to give their joint speech, that they were able to relax a bit and let it all sink in.

it could have been the wine giving his surroundings a lovely glow, but kyungsoo preferred to think it was the person by his side and the significance of the day’s events that made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine.

jongin nudged him with his elbow. “pay attention! sehun’s about to tell the story of how you fell in love me when we got trapped together in that elevator.” he nudged back, feeling lighthearted and warm all over, eyebrow raised and lips curled in a smirk. “are you sure it wasn’t the other way around?” they shared a private, loving smile, caught up in their own little world as their best friends shared snippets of how they met, all the blunders they made, and how they finally came together. and how they were never apart since then.

all around them guests were smiling and laughing, friends and family who came to support them and share in their love. and just when kyungsoo thought the day couldn’t get any better…

“hey, mr kim,” jongin whispered in his ear, “think anybody would notice if we snuck away for a while?” kyungsoo glanced at him fondly, taking in the face of the man he loved. “why yes, mr kim, i think they would. but the better question is: should we give a damn? it’s our day, after all.”

he stood up abruptly, clasping his husband’s hand tightly, ignoring baekhyun’s shrieks of “where do you think you’re going?!” and laughing like the two lovestruck boys that they are, they ran off into the night, still hand in hand, like they have been from the start. like they will be ‘til the end.

best day ever. ❤

 


	2. mafia au

 

the brain and the brawn. that’s what people call them: kim jongin, the charismatic, smooth-talking mafia leader, and do kyungsoo, his aloof, enigmatic enforcer and right-hand man. nobody knows what their backstory is, how they met, or how long they’ve known each other. the only thing anyone knows is that where one is, the other is close by.

and only the two of them know that behind closed doors, there are no power plays, no talk of rank or title or influence. there are only lingering caresses, honeyed words spoken in deep velvety tones. there is laughter and comfort and passion, and of course, love.

behind closed doors, away from judging and prying eyes, kim jongin and do kyungsoo fade away. there is only nini and soo. only _jagi_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the edit goes to Zeprimadonuts (you can find her on Tumblr and Twitter!)  
> I asked her permission to use the image when I originally posted this drabble on Tumblr :)


	3. siren

“soo, i want to hear you sing again. please, one more time. just once more before we sleep.”

hot tears prick behind kyungsoo’s closed eyelids as he takes a few deep breaths, before forcing a smile on his face and turning to face his love.

the last few years haven’t been kind to jongin. pale skin that used to be sun-kissed and glowing stretch tightly over cheekbones jutting sharply out upon his face, wrapping around gaunt limbs that used to move with the grace and beauty of his early dancing years. he was once the picture of enviable energy, always on the move from one place to the next, overflowing with enthusiasm. these days, he hardly ever left the confining walls of their home, preferring to spend all waking hours glued to kyungsoo’s side, listening to him. listening his life away.

for the nth time, kyungsoo curses his heritage. born to a human mother and a siren father, he is lucky to be able to live fully on land, yet he still bears the terrible gift of his sire’s race. and fool that he was, after a lifetime spent alone to spare people from his curse, he had allowed himself to hope, and to love, after he met jongin.

“come then,” he croons softly, velvet tones washing over jongin in gentle waves. “let’s go to bed, you need your rest.” arms around his lover’s frail frame, kyungsoo can feel the fine tremors that go through his body, the utter effort it takes for him to put one foot in front of the other. tears slip unbidden from his eyes, but he keeps speaking, silken words and honeyed phrases - jongin’s poison of choice.

they reach their bed, and kyungsoo gently tucks jongin in. “what do you want me to sing?,” he asks, as he runs his fingers through his love’s hair. jongin looks up at him, his eyes one of the few parts of him with any vitality left, and his smile, which is just as loving as ever. “our song, soo. as always.” kyungsoo strokes jongin’s bony limbs over and over, his own hands trembling with the intensity of his emotions, but his voice remains steady and strong as he sings their song. it’s the one he wrote for jongin - the one that he sang, for the first time, on the day they got married all those years before. sealing their fate, and dooming them both.

he tempers each note with magic, beckoning, seductive, luring jongin into sleep, that deepest of sleeps that goes on and on, a bittersweet act of mercy that will give him the rest that he deserves. and later that night, as kyungsoo lies alone in their tub, wrists streaming red, he sings again to himself in tones pure and beautiful and deadly, singing until all thoughts and worries and fears go away. all thoughts except one.

“ _see you on the other side, my love_.”


	4. cute

kyungsoo is quiet all the way home, and jongin worries a bit, knowing his love was far from being emotionless as other people saw him. he also knows though, that pushing and prodding kyungsoo into talking about it would be useless. he would speak up when he was ready.

as soon as they get home, kyungsoo turns to him. “why do they have to do that?” jongin quirks a brow. “do what, jagi? who?” kyungsoo shoots him a dark look, biting down on his plush lower lip. “the fans. why do they have to keep calling me cute? i feel like i’ve already proved myself enough to move beyond that stereotype they’ve put me in, and yet there they are. still with that ridiculous chant.”

jongin leans forward and cradles that beautiful, beloved face gently in his palms. “does it bother you that much? being called cute?” kyungsoo lets out a puff of air in frustration. “you know it does.”

“but you are cute!,” jongin exclaims, as he starts pinching soft cheeks perfect for butterfly kisses.

“cute with your wide-eyed look.” * _kisses kyungsoo’s eyelids_ *

“cute with your heart-shaped smile.” * _kisses kyungsoo’s little pout_ *

“cute with your dorky deep laugh.” * _kisses tip of kyungsoo’s nose_ *

“cute from your fluffy soft hair down to your little toes. cute, cute, cute!”

and he presses one last quick kiss on kyungsoo’s lips before running straight to their room, throwing a mischievous look over his shoulder, as if daring kyungsoo to come and get his sweet revenge.

and as kyungsoo follows with a laugh, he thinks that he doesn’t mind as long as jongin’s the one calling him cute. no, he doesn’t mind at all.

 

** _LOOK AT ALL THAT CUTE ASDKFJAHSDFA.. photo not mine, CTTO (please see watermark at top right)_

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted on my AFF account.
> 
> **Spazz with me on Tumblr: kaisoohaven / monkeecamsie  
> twitter and aff: monkeecamsie


End file.
